Messages
by Patricia Sage
Summary: A text conversation between Kurt and Blaine.


**Messages**

**Author's Note: Woah. Here I am again. With another useless peice of fluff. Whadaya know? Okay, for this one I was gonna put the whole package of "message from Blaine, 12:43pm" and everything, but it's way too much work, so I hope that you can understand this anyway. :P**

**I dedicate this to one of my most dedicated reviewers, _Wanna Be Starting Something, _who is wonderful and fantastic! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or...texting... what?**

* * *

**B:** I know you're probably asleep, but I'm so bored out of my mind right now and can't get to sleep. I guess you'll get this message in the morning... Why did I send this?

**K:** Actually, I'm awake. :P

**B:** Woah, no way! Psychic connection!

**K:** :P You're cute. Why can't you sleep?

**B:** I drank coffee late in the day...didn' t know it would affect me like this...lesson learned, lol.

**K:** *facepalm*

**B:** What? I'm discovering!

**K:** You being such an avid coffee drinker, I would have thought you would know these kinds of things by now.

**B:** Well...I didn't...now I do... Why can't YOU sleep?

**K:** I dunno. Brain won't shut up. :S

**B:** Penny for your thoughts? Or...you know...nickel or something, because pennies aren't gonna be in our currency anymore...

**K:** You're rambling, darling.

**K:** And, a lot of stuff is on my mind right now.

**B:** Like what?

**K:** Life.

**B:** What kind of life? I mean...you know what I mean.

**K:** You're not very eloquent on a cafeine rush, are you? ;P

**B:** You're not dodging the subject with me, mister.

**K:** I worry about the future. Like, NYADA...us...a combination of both.

**B:** Oh, I see. I think about that a lot, too.

**K:** And what do you come up with?

**B:** Well, we've talked about this, I'm gonna graduate and join you in NY

**K:** Yeah, but I mean...naw, I don't want to sound like a douche.

**B:** I'll never judge you. Tell me what's on that brain of yours.

**K:** Ok...You know I love you more than anything, but will we be able to handle a long-distance relationship? We can't stand to be apart for a few days, let alone a year...

**B:** It'll be tough and I'll miss you like crazy every day, but I think we can make it work. I'll never say goodbye to you, right?

**K:** *heart*

**K:** I think we can do it too. I'm just worried.

**B:** I am too. I mean, you'll be surrounded by a lot of dapper, older NY boys...

**K:** No one can compare to you. And no one is more dapper than you, btw. It's physically impossible. ;P

**B:** We'll make it work, Kurt. I promise.

**K:** Me too. That's why a gumwrapper ring is one of my most treasured possesions. It's a promise.

**B:** :D

**B:** Wish I could've gotten you a real one, though.

**K:** I love it, anyway.

**B:** I'll get you a real ring someday.

**K:** This promise ring is special. I don't want another one.

**B:** I wasn't talking about a promise ring.

**K:** You mean...

**B:** I want to marry you some day, Kurt.

**K:** I'd love to be your husband, Blaine. But when we're older! We're not gonna pull a Finchel, alright?

**B:** Agreed. :) *heart*

**K:** But, who says you have to propose? I'm older and taller.

**B:** What does that have to do with anything?

**K:** I dunno. xD

**B:** I can totally picture you popping the question and me taking a ring box our of my back pocket or something. :P

**K:** xP me too.

**B:** I wouldn't mind that.

**K:** Me neither.

**K:** Blaine, are you still awake?

**B:** Yes...kinda.

**K:** Crashing from your cafeine high?

**B:** I think so. This is all so new to me...didn't know coffee this late in the day would do this...

**K:** Well, now you know. I should let you sleep.

**B:** Has your brain shut up yet?

**K:** :x Yes

**B:** Okay then, we'll both go to sleep.

**K:** Alright. Love you.

**B:** Love you more.

**K:** Not possible.

**B:** Oh, go to sleep. :P

**K:** Night.

**B:** Goodnight, goodnight, sleep well and when you dream, dream of meeeeee.

**K:** WSS? Really Blaine? That's depressing.

**B:** GOODNIGHT KURT!

**K:** :P Night Blaine.

* * *

**Author's Second Note: I know that was a texty weirdness dialogue drabble kinda thing, but could you please review and tell me what you thought about it? I'll love you forever! xoxo**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
